Breast-feeding and bottle feeding may cause stress on a parent's legs, back, shoulders, and arms. The sitting position for the parent during the breast-feeding or bottle feeding directly affects the amount of stress placed on the legs, back, shoulders, and arms.
It is within this context that the embodiments arise.